Odd and the wolf
by NewCassel
Summary: Odd begins a relationship with my OC Wolf Tenyson (nothin to do with ben!). Dont like you probably shouldn't read but feel free to. I c this story actually has had some viewers so that's good. Thinkin bout takin this down. Let me kno if u like it otherwise i'm deleting it.


**This story will feature Wolf Tenison.(nothin to do with ben.)**

**I made the oddxeverybody under the pen name rkofan1. I would like to thank the individual that Favorited it. Sorry, cant remember your worry ill make some stuff with odd and will at some point. Maybe in a later chapter. The huge errors in it where due to unsaved changes and additions.I just felt i should take it down and write better or not this will be a oneshot or have chaps is up in the air right now.**

**wolf is a Black/Caucasian biracial 14 year old boy from south africa. He is 7 feet tall due to a genetic disorder. He has jet black hair and emerald colored you are wondering what he looks like he has Taylor lautners skin tone. Ifyou dont know what that looks like then you've been under a rock for a decade or so. His face is exactly the same as Colin kaepernick . Dont know what he looks like then look him up. he i s all muscle but not huge just lots of definition. He was born and raised for a short time in south africa before moving to Holland with his mother and step brothers. Hisfather was arrested on some BS charges. Wolf has a few of my psychological and physical traits. For instance we both have OCD and are rather tall. We both like to pick stuff up with our toes as opposed to bending over.I came up with wolf when i was a young child. He was originally just white but ive changed many things about him over the instance His original name was Max.**

Disclaimer.I do not own CL or moonscoop or anything 2 do with far as i know i own wolf .He has nothing to do with ben10 if anyone makes that mistake I dont own anything related to ben10.

After the first semester odd began to take his studies very seriously. Theonly class he really struggled with was anatomy and knew if he wanted help with that he'd need to talk to was the schools newest heartthrob wolf tenison. He got it on with girls and guys with not a hint of favoritism. Hed been at the school a month and already fucked every gay/bi guy in the school (except odd)and quite a few lucky enouph to have been with him couldn't stop talking about his big horse cock. Odd thought of wolf as a Greek sure was built like being 5'4" thought he wouldn't have a chance finally odd worked up the courage to go to wolfs felt nervous going to wolfs room for a number of reasons. Like:would he be busy bangin sum dude or maybe a chick or Would wolf rape him? He got to wolfs room and knocked on the door."Who is it?" wolf asked."Its odd". The door opened and there was wolf wearing an orange compression shirt and gym shorts with the south african patterned on it."Can i help you?"wolf asked."I was wondering if you would help me study Anat and phys." Wolf knew right off the bat that wasn't all odd wanted. "The reproductive system unit?" wolf asked knowing the answer."yeah" odd said blushing a bit. "yeah i can help with that wolf said with a wicked grin. Odd entered and looked at the room. Wolfhad his own room so he decorated it how he pleased. The blanket on his bed had a south African flag patterned on the wall where hung posters of famous dutch soccer players. Odd Remembered that wolf like him was also dutch. He had a desk and a well organized book shelf. On his dresser where pictures of him with his mother and step brothers that where identical to him but a little shorter and all white. Odd just couldn't get over how organized the room was."You sure are organized." odd said. "Thank you i have OCD". I wish i had that odd responded being a very disorganized person. "No you don't trust me." Yeah your probly right odd responded. "Odd i get the feeling you want more than for me to help you study". "No i... "don't lie to me" wolf cut in. "Well i do want you to help me study but... "but what? wolf cut in again not liking it when people didnt just get the point. " I love you wolf!" odd blurted out and immediately covered his mouth. "do you know?' **My homage to bill nighy playing davy jones.**wolf said in a playful/wicked tone looking down at the much shorter boy. "Ye y yeah odd stuttered scared to death. Wolf lifted odds chin to look him in the face. "look at me odd wolf said in a gentler tone that relaxed odd a bit. He stared into wolfs beautiful emerald eyes. I love you too odd wolf said planting a gentle kiss on odds lips causing him to nearly faint. Wolf pulled odd into him putting odds head against his rock solid stomach. Odd felt a little embarrassed being so much shorter than wolf but he felt happier more than anything. "can we forget about studying tonight?" odd asked/begged, not caring about his studies at the moment. Wolf had already studied but would have still said yes. "Oh alright" wolf responded sounding like a parent that had just given in to his begging child. "How about we learn about each others anatomy?" Wolf whispered in a seductive tone. Odd couldn't say yes fast enough. Excellent wolf said with his seductive/romantic accent. Wolf took off his compression top as well as odds top. Wolf again put odds head against his sculpted kissed and licked all over wolfs front. Wolf ran his hand through the blondes gold hair a few minutes. Then wolf guided odds head lower towards his waist line. Odd looked up at wolfs face and wolf gave him a permitting nod. Odd pulled down wolfs shorts and nearly had a heart attack at the sight of the erection under the larger boys boxer briefs pulled down wolfs boxer briefs and nearly got hit by wolfs long rock solid member. All odd could do for a minute was stare at it. Wolfs member was rigid with bulging veins and was surrounded by an extremely thick bush **Yes i said bush when talking about a guy. Sue me.**of black pubic hair. Odd poked the head with the tip of his tongue. He was about to take the tip in his mouth when wolf stopped him and ordered him to drop his pants. Odd obeyed dropping his sweatpants but felt nervous about showing the horse hung wolf his less than impressive pecker. Wolf picked up on that. "Odd i don't care how big or small it is. You have nothing to be ashamed of at your height. Odd finally worked up the courage and removed his boxers. revealing odds small fat pecker surrounded by light brown pubic hair. Wolf looked down at the unimpressive member grabbed it and jacked it for a minute then started fondling odds sack. What odd lacked in penis size he made up for in testicle size. odd was feeling up wolfs muscle packed back side. Wolf soon did the same to odd. They got on the bed and took turns sucking each other off without cumming. When they took a break for a second Odd said "wolf i want to be your bitch ill do whatever you want me to." Wolf immediately ordered odd to get on his hands and knees. Wolf then inserted his long long tongue into odds entrance. Odd couldn't stop moaning as wolf ate out odds ass for a good 10 minutes. "You are so delicious." wolf said in absolute euphoria. "how about you taste me wolf suggested/ordered. Sure odd responded nervously. Wolf got on his hands and teased it for a moment before he started licking. He did this until wolf ordered him to stop. The two then shared a passionate french kiss. Then they started jacking each other off. Odd released all over wolfs then stood up and put his member up to odds face. Odd new that meant getting a facial. Wolf jacked off for maybe 15 seconds before releasing a seemingly infinite stream of seed all over odds face while somehow not getting a drop on wolfs hair. Odd had the facial expression of a person that had just taken the ice bucket challenge. Im sorry oddy wolf said. thats okay wolfy odd responded. Wolf wiped off odds face feeling guilty about drenching odds being the OCD tormented guy he was picked up all of their clothes using his toes then throwing them into his dirty clothes basket. He then laid down in bed with odd, pulled the covers and snuggled with his pale skinned partner. Then he noticed that the curtains where patred slightly allowing a sliver of light to show across the groaned knowing hed have to break his perfect embrace got up closed the curtain and finally felt laid back down and odd curled up against him.

**FINALLY DONE! sO WHAT DO Y'ALL THINK OF WOLF? LET ME KNO. Ill probably add some chapters soon. They'll probably be shorter than this 't LIKE THEN YOU PROBABLY SHOULDN'T READ BUT U CAN IF U WANT TO. fLAMERZ R WELCOME.**


End file.
